lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Taken
Summary The case of a seventeen-year-old rape victim takes a strange turn when her family starts preparing a lawsuit. Plot The grand opening of a new hotel, the Thorpe Palace Hotel, is interrupted with the appearance of a young 17 year-old girl, Siobhan Miller, alleging that she was raped. Although a suspect, Russell Ramsay is found and arrested, the disappearance of the person the victim reported the rape to leads the SVU team to look into the relationships of the victim's family. They discover that everything is not as it appears, and the suspect in the rape might be a victim himself. It is revealed that Siobhan is actually a 23-year-old woman who used Ramsay as bait into getting millions of dollars from the hotel's wealthy owners. Ramsay is raped and brutally killed in prison, and Siobhan is tricked into confessing in detail about her actions that led up to that during her allocution for her deal on her other charges which she was only getting five years probation for. As soon as she's finished, Benson and Stabler arrest her for manslaughter. Siobahn is sent to prison for 15-25 years for manslaughter, whilst Munch informs Ramsay's girlfriend of his death. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Harvey Atkin as Judge Alan Ridenour * Lou Carbonneau as C.S.U. Technician Harry Martin * Michelle Daimer as Defense Attorney Dawn DeNoon * Steven Mark Friedman as Defense Attorney Wilmington Guest cast * Jenna Lamia as Siobhan Miller * Derek Cecil as Russell Ramsay * Tim Hopper as Kyle Kivlahen * Bill Winkler as Beau Miller * Nealy Glenn as Patricia Ann Miller * Richard Ziman as Winston * Brian Connors as Mr. Tupper * Craig Braun as Alan Thorpe * Ismail Bashey as Dr. Dhar * Rick Lohman as Hotel Manager * Randy Cherkas as Linch * Amanda Diaz as Receptionist * Susan Rollman as Terry Wilde * Damon DiMarco as Officer Thomason * Jeff Woodman as Fitzpatrick * Michael Kell as Oscar * Keri Setaro as Shelly Leevak References Mr. Mayfield; Rikers Island; Thorpe Palace Hotel; Serena Benson Quotes :(Russell Ramsey has just admitted to having sex with Siobhan Miller) :Cragen: (to an unhappy Munch) John we got her. :Munch: Yeah? At what price? Background information and notes * Serena Benson, Detective Olivia Benson's mother, dies after an alcohol induced fall. This isn't shown on screen, but Captain Donald Cragen informs Benson about her mother's death. * Deleted scenes from this episode include the revelation that Olivia's mother had never been raped and had known all along who her father was, as well as a meeting between Olivia and her father. * Captain Cragen went undercover as Mr. Mayfield in order to trap the Millers. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes